jetzt ist es zu spät
by ich und du
Summary: Draco hatte sie verlassen. Und er war ein Feind geworden. Und doch kommt er zurück. Er entschudligt sich. Er sucht Vergebung. Und sie nimmt es an - doch leider zu spät...


_Also, das ist jetzt nen kleiner Oneshot von _DU _Ich hoff er gefällt euch! und seid vll so nett und lasst mir n kleinen review da??? xD viel spaß beim lesen! und jetzt schonmal DANKE für alle, die n review schreiben!_

_grüüüüzzle _

**DU**

* * *

**Jetzt ist es zu spät**

Langsam ging sie die Straße hinab. Ruhig schaute sie nach Rechts und Links. Ab und zu blieb sie stehen, um in den Schaufenstern etwas zu betrachten. Sie nickte den Leuten höflich zu, die sie kannte. Doch ihr Lächeln war jedes Mal gezwungen und währte nur kurze Augenblicke. Und es berührte nie ihre Augen. Diese blickten traurig, und erzählten von Leid und Schmerz.

In einem Café hielt sie an und lies sich erschöpft auf einen der Stühle fallen. Sie bestellte einen Cappuccino und starrte mit leerem Blick in die Menschenmenge, die die Winkelgasse hoch und runter liefen. Wie in Trance trank sie ihr Getränk. Ihr Gesicht war eine Ausdruckslose Maske. In ihr tobte ein Kampf zwischen Wut und Schmerz.

Er wusste das. Er sah es ihr an. Doch er konnte es nicht ändern.

Am liebsten wäre er zu ihr gegangen, hätte sie in den Arm genommen, leise Worte in ihr Ohr geflüstert und ihren Duft eingeatmet. Doch es durfte es nicht. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, an ihre Stimme, an die Tränen die in ihren Augen geglitzert hatten, wenn sie geweint hatte. Und dann hatte er sie in seine Arme gezogen, sie besänftigt und geduldig gewartet, dass sie sich beruhigte. Geweint hatte sie nicht oft. Und wenn, dann hatte sie es nur ihn sehen lassen.

Sie hatte ihm vertraut. Bodenlos vertraut. Doch in ihren Augen hatte er ihr Vertrauen nicht verdient. Er hatte sie Enttäuscht.

Verletzt. Zerschlagen.

Aber es hatte nicht nur sie zerstört. Es hatte auch ihn selbst zerbrochen. Es tat ihm weh, daran zu denken. Als er ihr sagen wollte, dass er gehen musste, sagen wollte, dass er zu gefährlich für sie war, da hatte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und ihn zum Schweigen gebracht. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass es ihm verboten war, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Verboten sie zu berühren. Verboten sie anzusprechen. Sogar verboten, ich in die Augen zu sehen. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er es nicht gewollt hatte. Dass er gezwungen worden war. Dass er nicht seine Entscheidung gewesen war. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er ein Todesser war. Doch sie hatte ihn zum Schweigen gebracht. Und so war ihm die letzte Chance, es ihr zu sagen, genommen worden.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte natürlich erfahren, dass er es ihr sagen wollte. Er hatte ihn bestraft und es ausdrücklich verboten. Und er hatte ihm einen Auftrag gegeben, der ihn weit weggehen lies. Weg von ihr. Und er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu verabschieden.

Und so war er einfach gegangen. Plötzlich verschwunden. Für sehr lange Zeit. Und jetzt war er wieder zurück. Und er hatte sie sofort gesucht. Gesucht und Gefunden.

Seitdem beobachtete er sie. Es schmerzte ihn, zu sehen wie sehr sie litt. Wie die Hoffnung über ihr Gesicht lief, wenn sie einen Blonden Schopf sah. Und wie die Hoffnung brutal erdrückt wurde, von dem Gewissen, dass er weg war. Jetzt stand er hier. Knappe zehn Meter von ihr entfernt. Und sie ahnte es nicht einmal. Unentschlossen, ob er wagen sollte, zu ihr zu gehen und es ihr endlich zu sagen, stand er im Schatten.

Dann traf er eine Entscheidung. ‚Für sie! Dass sie es endlich versteht.', dachte er und trat auf die Straße. Langsam arbeitete er sich durch die Massen. Als er in der Mitte der Straße angekommen war, hob sie den Kopf. Ihr lebloser Blick glitt erneut über die Leute. Ihre dunklen Augen huschen ten in seine Richtung. Sein Atem stockte. Doch die Familie, die in dem Moment vorbei lief, hatte ihn verdeckt.

Auf einmal breitete sich ein stechender Schmerz in seinem linken Arm aus. Reflexartig griff er an seinen linken Unterarm.

Der Dunkle Lord verlangte nach ihm. ‚Er weiß es. Er weiß, dass ich mich ihr zeigen wollte. Natürlich. Wie hatte ich vergessen können!?' Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stand er da. Ein letztes Mal suchten seine Augen nach ihr. Und sie begegneten ihren Augen. Ihren wunderschönen, dunklen Augen, die immer Wärme ausstrahlten. Meistens.

Jetzt schauten sie ihn nur entsetzt an. Freude blitze darin auf. Sofort wieder verdrängt von Treuer. Und Wut. Enttäuschung. Dann öffneten sich ihre Lippen und formten ein lautloses Wort. „Draco."

Er stand versteinert da. Sein Unterarm brannte höllisch. Seine Freude darüber, dass sie wusste er war hier, riesig. Ihr Blick wurde von dem umklammerten Arm angezogen. Und sie verstand. Fragend schaute sie ihn an, und als er traurig nickte lief eine Träne über ihre Wange. Doch sie wischte sie nicht weg. Draco sah wie die Erkenntnis sie überkam. Sie tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. In dem Moment zuckte der Schmerz durch seinen Arm, als hätte man ihm ein Messer hineingestoßen. Er konnte nicht anders. Er musste zum Dunklen Lord.

Er disapparierte.

Und er sah noch, wie sie sah, dass er verschwand. Und wie die frisch keimende Hoffnung in einem brutalen Schlag vernichtet wurde. Dann wurde es kurz schwarz vor seinen Augen. Bis eine kalte Stimme seinen Namen nannte.

„Draco!" Sofort lies der genannte sich zu Boden fallen.

„Steh auf. Und sieh mich an!" Langsam erhob er sich und blickte in die kalten Augen des Dunklen Lords. Sein Mal hatte aufgehört zu brennen, doch dafür brannten sich nun die schlangenähnlichen Augen des Lords schmerzhaft in die seinen.

Draco versuchte erst gar nicht zu verhindern, dass Lord Voldemort in seinem Gedächtnis forschte. Der Lord würde es so oder so erfahren. Der Dunkle Lord wusste alles. „Du wolltest dich also dem kleinen Schlammblut zeigen? Gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl? Oder irre ich mich?" Er sagte es im Plauderton, doch der leise drohende Unterton entging Draco nicht. Demütig sah er zu Boden. Doch der Lord zischte, und von einer unsichtbaren Kraft wurde Dracos Kopf in den Nacken gerissen. So blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig als dem Lord in die Augen zu schauen.

„Irre ich mich?", frage dieser noch einmal. Diesmal war seine Stimme voll von Kälte und Drohung. Leise, doch der Lord hörte es dennoch, murmelte Draco: Nein. Ich wollte es." Er wusste was jetzt kam. Dennoch stöhnte er auf vor Schmerz, als der Cruciatus-Fluch ihn traf. Verbissen sank er zu Boden. Draco presste energisch die Lippen zusammen. Er wollte den Lord nicht noch mehr amüsieren. Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper sich zusammen rollte. Kalt brach das Lachen Voldemorts durch die Luft. Dann hörte es auf.

Erleichtert stieß Draco die Luft aus.

„Steh auf!" Als Draco wacklig auf seinen Beinen stand, fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort:" Ich verriete dir jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr. Jeglichen! Und jetzt verschwinde!" Er machte eine herrische Handbewegung und drehte sich weg.

Sofort disapparierte Draco in seine Wohnung. Doch Hermine ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ihr hoffnungsvoller, freudiger Blick. Und dann die Enttäuschung und Trauer. Sie hatte ihn gesehen. Sie wusste, dass er da war. Erschöpft und müde legte er sich angezogen auf sein Bett. Mit dem Bild von Hermines traurigem Blick schlief er ein.

Es waren zwei lange Wochen vergangen. Und jeden Abend schlief er mit diesem einen Bild vor Augen ein. Er dachte fast jede Minute an sie. Es zerbrach ihn mit der Zeit. Doch er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde sich entschuldigen. Lord Voldemort würde ihn Foltern, Quälen und Bestrafen, doch er würde diese verdammten Schuldgefühle nicht mehr ertragen müssen.

Und so machte er sich auf. Dann stand er vor ihrer Wohnungstür. Er wusste, dass sie um diese Zeit immer daheim war. Als sie auf sein Klingeln und Klopfen nicht Antwortete, knackte er die leichten Schutzzauber über ihrer Wohnung und trat ein. Für ihn waren Schutzzauber keine große Hürde mehr.

Er stand in einer kleinen Diele. Diese ging offen in das Wohnzimmer über. Eine Türe gegenüber von ihm musste ins Schlafzimmer führen. Sein Blick glitt über den Kamin. Und blieb an einem kleinen, mit feinen Schnitzereien verziertem Kästchen aus dunklem Holz hängen.

Flashback

„Hermine, ich hab hier etwas für dich.", ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er überhab ihr das kleine Päckchen. Sie standen in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts, wo diese Jahr die Geschenke ausgeteilt wurden, für diejenigen, die in der Schule blieben.

Die Kerzen auf dem Weihnachtsbaum warfen weiche Schatten auf die Wand. Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine das Päckchen. Es kam ein kleines, dunkles Holzkästchen hervor. Feine, ineinander verschlungene Schnitzereien zogen sich über das Gesamte Kästchen. Fragend schaute sie ihn an, doch er lächelte nur. Sie blickte wieder auf das Geschenk in ihrer Hand. Langsam öffnete sie es. Ein leiser, warmer Klang ertönte. Es war ein Lied. Es war ihr Lied. Eigens von ihm komponiert. Doch das Kästchen barg auch noch eine silberne Kette. Der Anhänger war ein kunstvolles, von einer Rose umschlungenes Herz.

Als Hermine wieder aufblickte, glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Nicht weinen.", meinte er zärtlich und strich liebevoll die Träne weg, die ihr über die Wang lief.

Flashback ende

Sie hatte es immer noch. Er merkte wie ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag.

„Was machst du hier?", ihre Stimme sollte kühl klingen, doch sie zitterte und brach. Erschrocken schaute er auf. Und begegnete ihrem Blick. Sie stand im Türrahmen. Wieder glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen. Unbewusst griff sie nach etwas auf ihrer Brust, das von ihrem T-Shirt verborgen wurde. Doch er wusste was es war. Es war die Kette. Seine Kette. „Hermine" schnell überquerte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er schloss sie in seine Arme. Und die gesamte Anspannung, der Schmerz und die Qual vielen von ihm ab. Erleichtert drückte er sie fester an sich. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte es nicht, Hermine, bitte glaub mir, ich wollte es nicht. Doch ich musste es tun. Ich musste es werden Und dann musste ich weg. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte, verzeih mir…bitte!" Die Worte waren ihm schnell über die Lippen gegangen. Er merkte selbst wie viel Schmerz darin lag. Sie sagte nichts. Langsam schob er sie etwas weg, gerade so weit, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Bitte", flüsterte er.

„Was musstest du werden?" Es klang nicht wie eine Frage. Ihre stimme zitterte immer noch, und er merkte, wie sich siech zu kontrollieren versuchte. Doch die Frage schockte ihn. Hatte sie es nicht erraten? Wusste sie es tatsächlich nicht oder wollte sie es nur von ihm bestätigt haben?

„Ich wollte nicht…" aber er unterbrach sch selbst. Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Doch ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick überredete ihn und er vervollständigte seinen Satz. „Ich wollte nicht Todesser werden.", flüsterte er noch leiser als zuvor. Kraftlos lies? Er seine Arme fallen.

„Ich hab so lang gewartet. So lang gehofft. Doch du kamst nicht wieder. Niemand wusste wo du warst. Ich malte mir das schlimmste aus. Alles, doch nicht das! Wie konntest du...?"

Er antwortete nicht. Sie schwiegen. „Hermine, ich ...bitte. Es … du weißt nicht wie sehr ich gelitten hab. Bitte…verzeih mir…bitte!…" Er sah in ihre Augen. Bemerkte den Kampf, der darin tobte. Dann wandte sie den Kopf ab und lief weg. Schnell packte er sie am Arm und wirbelte sie herum. Der schmerz in ihren Augen traf ihn hart.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Sie schaute ihn lange an, dann drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Und er stand da. Und sah ihr hinterher. Und hätte am liebsten geschrieben. Er konnte nicht denken. Er war wie betäubt. Er bemerkte nicht einmal den scharfen Schmerz auf seinem linken Unterarm. Auch als er stärker wurde reagierte Draco nicht. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Ein leise ‚Plopp' durchbrach die Stille. Draco registrierte es, doch das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Erst als Voldemort auf ihn zukam erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Ohne ein Wort hob dieser den Zauberstab. Hinter dem Lord sah Draco, wie Hermine das Zimmer betrat und erschrocken stehen blieb, als sie Voldemort erkannte. Die blassen Lippen des Dunklen Lords bewegten sich kaum merklich. Draco erwartete Schmerz, doch stattdessen kam ein gleißend grüner Lichtstrahl aus dem Zauberstab. Es waren die Todesworte gewesen. Voldemort disapparierte.

Und Draco verstand.

Er brach zusammen.

Und das letzte was er hörte war ein verzweifelter Schrei.

Das letzte was er sah, waren die verzweifelten dunklen Augen in diesem wunderschönen Gesicht.

Und das letzte was er spürte, war eine Träne die auf seine Wange tropfte und Hermines warme Lippen, die sich zum aller letzten Mal in einem verzweifelten Kuss mit seinen vereinten.

**ENDE**

* * *


End file.
